


Sweetest of Sons

by Vermicolle (Scolopendre)



Category: Original Work
Genre: Death Threats, F/M, Prose Poem, Threats of Rape/Non-Con, Threats of Violence, mentions of cannibalism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-05
Updated: 2018-05-05
Packaged: 2019-05-02 14:09:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 202
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14546403
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Scolopendre/pseuds/Vermicolle





	Sweetest of Sons

Come to me sweetest of sons, dry your tears on my skirts and rub your pretty face on my thigh like he did. I couldn't fuck the father, so the son will take his stead, and I will not take no for an answer. Your father cried, puked and drooled, dressed in lace and ribbons, and so will you. All the things I couldn't do to him I'll do to you. You'll be so pretty, all nice and open for me, drugged up, without maybe a limb or two. You will shed your innocence like old skin in my arms, your porcelain-white skin colored in blue, black and red, and your slender frame, limp, unable to fight back my sweet embrace. I'm alone now, your father and all of my lieges have run away, I'll have all the time in the world to take care of you, beautiful love, and if I'm ever bored of you (do not worry, there will be a long time before it happens), I'll cut open your cute little stomach and gouge out your pretty eyes before making a feast of your body. I'll suck on your bones like I'll suck on your dick, sweetest of sons.


End file.
